Nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy has been applied to intact cells. Polyphospate inclusions in corynebacterium are examine by phosphurus-31 NMR. Time of growth and cation concentration are found to be important for the resonance to be observable. Nerve microsacs incubated with 6 F-dompamine allow observation of an fluorine resonance from amine and metabolites. C-13 Glucose metabolism study in progress on Giardia cells